


Resting

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Defenders, Iron Fist - Fandom, Luke Cage - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Luke comes home to see Danny sleeping on the floor again





	Resting

Luke quietly unlocks the door to his and Danny's luxurious top floor apartment. It's 3am, he just finished a job. The apartment is dark, but the lights from the other building of New York cast a soft glow that shines just enough light so that he can see where he's going. He goes through the kitchen and into the living room. He notices a prone figure on the right. On closer inspection he realizes it's Danny. He smiles in thought, despite being three years since he got back that man still hasn't gotten accustomed to beds. Luke has tried to get him comfortable in their bed, and sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't or it works for however long it takes Luke to 'fall asleep' then Danny is out of their bed and on the floor. By now it's just endearing rather than annoying. Luke goes to the hall closet and grabs out another blanket, not a fancy one as Danny would just kick it away, but rather a simple comfortable one. He walks back over to Danny quietly, lying down beside him and placing the blanket over the both of them. Once satisfied with it he places his left arm around Danny's waist. He stirs and groggily whispers "Luke?"  
"Yeah baby, just go back to sleep"  
Danny groans a response, interlacing his left hand with Luke's. Luke moves his right arm underneath Danny's head, pillowing him. Again Danny moves his right hand up, lacing his fingers with him.   
Luke smiles, the aura of calming and comfort and home are strong in the air, both can sense it. Together in each other's arms they fall asleep to the lights of New York City.


End file.
